This invention relates in general to the identification of the chemical composition of a liquid solution and, more specifically, to a device and method for producing a pattern of electrical pulses indicative of the composition of a liquid sample.
Until recently, chemical analysis of unknown solutions was performed by so-called "classical" or "wet" methods such as titrimetric techniques. Over the last 40 years, a number of physicochemical methods of chemical analysis have been developed, using electrical, optical, density, surface tension and other such physical properties. Large and complex devices are now used to determine chemical and physical characteristics of solutions by methods based on spectroscopic, electrochemical, chromatographic, chemical and nuclear properties.
In spectroscopy, a sample is typically subjected to intense radiation in the form of gamma rays, x-rays, ultraviolet or infrared radiation, etc. A unique diffraction pattern or spectrogram unique to each chemical compound is produced. This apparatus is very large and expensive and requires a highly trained operator.
In chromatography and electrophoretic methods, a sample is caused to move along a column or cell, with the extent of movement varying in accordance with the composition of the sample. A great deal of skill is required to interpret the pattern of bands produced. The equipment is complex and must be carefully operated to prevent incorrect results through contamination and the like.
Another method of chemical analysis, spectrophotometric analysis, is based on the absorption or attenuation by matter of electromagnetic radiation of selected wavelength or frequency. The absorption of radiation at different wavelengths is carefully measured and plotted as a pattern of peaks and valleys. The patterns produced by different compounds are unique. Again, the apparatus is large, expensive and requires highly skilled operators.
Thus, there is a continuing need for effective, light weight, portable apparatus for analyzing the chemical composition of liquid samples.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that is compact, portable and simple and easy to use for the detection and identification of the composition of liquids using the electrostatic characteristics thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus which permits unique and distinctive electrical characteristics of molecules of various compositions in a liquid sample to be directly observed and to be recorded.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus useful in the investigation of the surface electrostatic characteristic charges spontaneously emitted from the skin of living beings and plant life.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this disclosure.